Didn't Expect This From You
by hopescrescent
Summary: Elijah kidnaps Caroline because he realizes that Klaus is in love with her and because he wants revenge for losing his lover, Katerina. The only problem is that noble Elijah compels her to forget her feelings for Klaus and love noble Elijah himself. They "happy couple" lives in a remote cabin far away. Follow the journey of Elijah, Klaus, and Caroline on this tale of revenge.


_**Author's note:**_

_**Hi there, I'm back. This time with a different twist to klaroline, that involves Elijah. Anyways, this is a birthday gift for my friend Tonya. :) I hope you like this goof ball. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! It took me a while to figure out how to write this and make it interesting for you. I hope you like how your idea came to life. I worked hard writing it in between classes and finals and completing high school. Anyways just read it people :) I hope Tonya isn't the only one that likes it. It's featuring dark Elijah. And I hope I wrote that well.**_

* * *

My name is Elijah Mikaelson and this is how I got revenge on my brother Niklaus Mikaelson and manage to fall in love with Caroline Forbes. This story is not an easy one and it is definitely far from a fairytale. It is practically the story of Niklaus' worst nightmare. So if you are reading this good luck and tread lightly. For this story is dark and twisted and I am not even sure that I will make it out alive in the end.

I pride myself on being this honorable man. For a thousand years I have been that way. I have been the ever noble Elijah. But now I am honestly tired of it. My brother Niklaus does all of these things, horrible things, and yet he still manages to fall in love. In love with a baby vampire none the less. I must do something about this. After all the pain he caused me with Katerina, he shouldn't ever get to know happiness. It is a miracle that somehow this girl, this baby vampire feels the same for him. I swear on the name of Katerina that I will have revenge on Niklaus. And I will get it through this baby vampire named Caroline Forbes.

_Three weeks later..._

I have done it, I have found the perfect revenge. It has taken me three weeks to plan it, but I have come up with something from my brother's worst nightmares. He believes that nobody will ever love him and that is exactly what he shall get. I am going to compel Miss Forbes into forgetting Niklaus and into loving me. It will surely break his heart. Also I shall be kidnapping her and taking her to a secluded cabin I have secured that will be Tennessee, where I feel nobody shall look. But just for an extra measure I had a witch cast a spell to where nobody will be able to find Caroline or me. It is just a precaution. One can never be too careful in planning revenge.

I vampire speed over to Caroline's house. Once I am there I walk up the porch steps and knock on the front door. Her mother answers the door and I quickly compel her to invite me in. She hasn't been taking vervain for weeks, I have made it so. I walk into the house and quickly and quietly go to Caroline's room. She is asleep. So I quickly wake her up.

"Elijah? Wh...what are you doing here this late?" She asks so innocently

"Shh...shh. Little one. Listen to me." I say and quickly capture her eyes in a compulsion induced hold. "You will do as I say."

"I will do as you say"

"You are going to forget all about Niklaus, you are going to forget your love for him or any feelings you may have for him, and you are madly insanely in love with me, Elijah Mikaelson. We are also so madly in love with each other that we are going to run away with one another."

"I will forget Niklaus and any feelings I may have had for him. I love you Elijah Mikaelson. Niklaus means nothing to me. All I feel for him is hate."

"Good girl." I stare into her eyes once more "Now go to sleep."

I pick Caroline up bridal style and she unconsciously curls into me, as almost for protection. I quickly flash back to the mansion. I wrote two notes for Niklaus. I placed one in his art room and the other in Caroline's room. He won't know what hit him and that is the best part. I flashed to the garage. I opened my car's passenger side door and put Caroline in the seat. I ran to the driver's seat and started. We were off on our new journey.

It took me almost a whole day to reach Tennessee. I had to ditch cars constantly. Caroline is still peacefully sleeping in the passenger seat. I know she won't wake up until I tell her to. That is the perks of compulsion. I quickly drove through the wilderness and found the cabin I secured from a trusted companion. I knew that he would never betray me, besides he can't really because he no longer has a heart. I left the cabin for Caroline to decorate, I know she likes that type of thing because I spent time finding out as much as I could about her. The cabin has a kitchen, a bathroom, and two rooms. I arranged for Caroline's things to be sent here as soon as possible. I even made sure that she had her favorite teddy bear, the one she had the night Niklaus saved her the first time from a fatal werewolf bite. I got Caroline out of the car once I parked in the driveway. I put her on the couch and quickly woke her up.

"Caroline, sweet pea, wake up please."

She slowly opened her eyes and gave me a bright huge smile. "Elijah" She exclaimed

"Hello my dear, how do you like our new home? I left it for you to decorate."

"Thank you 'Lijah. I love it. It shall be a beautiful perfect home."

"You're welcome sweetheart. If you want to change I laid an outfit out for you on our bed."

"Yes, thank you. I will only be a moment." She got up and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you Caroline."

"I love you too Elijah."

Little does she know that this is all from compulsion and she really truly loved Niklaus. But it will never come to light. For Caroline is now mine for all of eternity and Niklaus will never find us. He will hopelessly be alone forever, for all of eternity. A punishment befitting for him, don't you think? It didn't take that long for Caroline to come back out. She was in a cute little floral spring dress. She looked very beautiful.

"Lijah, can we go to town now? I would like to buy some things for our home. It needs to be decorated to perfection."

"Of course my dear. Give me one moment okay?"

I walked into the kitchen where I had placed a laptop. This laptop was connected to the security cameras I put in the mansion and Caroline's home. I wanted to see Niklaus' reaction to finding his beloved Caroline missing. I am sure it will be a sight to behold. He will go from raging mad to throwing things and breaking things to breaking down. I am very excited to see it.

Oh, looks like it is show time. Brilliant.

* * *

_Niklaus' POV_

I woke up expecting it to be a good day, but I got this feeling of dread in my stomach. I got up from my bed and went to my bathroom. I took a shower and shaved my fuzz. I knew that Caroline liked it, but I needed a change. I got dressed and went downstairs to get a blood bag. Once I was done feeding, I went up to my art room. My muse was fresh in my mind. Immediately once I opened the door I knew that something was wrong. I just couldn't place it. I went over to the canvas I had hidden. It was a painting of Caroline that I had not finished yet. I grabbed my paintbrushes and my paints from the table in the back of the room. I walked back up to the canvas and picked up my brush to start painting, but I finally noticed something. There was a note hanging from my easel. I immediately noticed it was Elijah's handwriting. I picked it up and the words filled me with dread. I quickly dropped the note. These words will haunt me forever.

_Niklaus, _

_It has come to my attention that you actually care about someone other than yourself for once. You actually even love her. What happened to love is a vampire's greatest weakness? For I believe you do not know what those words anymore, but soon you will. And when you do, you will realize that she was never safe. And she never will be because of you. So I hope you will learn your lesson. It has taken me all of this time waiting patiently but I have finally done it. So why don't you go check on your precious Caroline for me. Who knows what has happened to her._

_With love brother, _

_Elijah_

I quickly rushed downstairs and grabbed my leather jacket putting it on quickly. I rushed out the door and vamp speed to my beloved Caroline's house. I knocked on the door but the sheriff's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. So I grabbed the spare key from under their pot. Not very creative of them. I unlocked the door, opened it, and vamp speed to Caroline's room. It was empty, yet her car was in the drive way. I quickly opened my phone and called the ripper. He answered on the second ring.

"Rippah, have you seen Caroline today? At all? Has anyone? Because I know you are with the whole mystic falls gang."

"No, Klaus none of us have seen her. We all thought maybe she was with you or her mom."

"No, her mom is working today. Hold on, I see something, I will call you back later."

I quickly pressed the end call button. I saw a piece of paper much like the one Elijah had left me in my art room. I picked it up and read it quickly. I slid down onto the floor. These words too, I would never forget. For they filled my heart with dread.

_Niklaus, _

_Ahh, I see you came to check on your beloved Caroline. Notice how she is not here. Well I am here to inform you, I have taken my revenge finally on you. After what you did with Katerina, I never really forgave you. You may be my brother and I will always love you. But you took away the one thing I loved most in the world. And that is why you shall never know love. I have kidnapped your precious Caroline. In truth Niklaus instead of worrying about your enemies you should have been worrying about your brother. For now you will only ever know loneliness and pain, just like I have. I may or may not rip Caroline's heart out of her chest like you did with Katerina. But for now my revenge was compelling her into loving me and forgetting you forever. As you know compulsion is irreversible. You shall forever be alone. And just know that it is all your fault. You have ruined me and now I have ruined you. That is the thing about revenge, it always comes from the people you least expect. I could have sworn I taught you that, but then again you never really did pay attention to me. _

_With love, _

_Elijah_

_P.S. You shall never find us and if you do, Caroline will die a painful death. Hope your eternity doesn't really last that long or that you die so you go to hell. For that is where you truly belong. Goodbye forever Niklaus. Always and Forever, seems those words really don't mean too much now._

I do not know what I did next. I was in a zombie state. I killed so many people, I lost count after the third day. I didn't really want to know anymore, for I was sure it would cause me even more pain than what I was already feeling. I was in a state of numbness. I no longer cared or felt, my humanity was still on, but I honestly just was too tired to feel anymore. I drank myself into an oblivion. It is a good thing that I can't die from liver failure as an immortal hybrid. I threw so many things. I burnt all of my drawings I had of Caroline, the pain was just too much. I think finally I looked at the painting I had done of her and curled up into a ball and cried. Me the almighty hybrid cried and all for a baby vampire. Oh who am I kidding, she isn't just any baby vampire. She is my mate. And I am deeply shattered by her loss. I do not know what happened next, only what Stefan has told me of that day.

Stefan came by and opened the blinds for I was sitting in complete darkness. The sun blinded my eyes so I had to cover my eye with my hands. Stefan shook me and tried to get me up. All I did was take hold of his throat and hold him up against the wall. I was too tired and angry to think about anything or what he meant to Caroline. I was just fed up with the world. What was the point of an eternity if I didn't have it with Caroline? There wasn't, so the next words out of my mouth surprised Stefan.

"Stefan, where is the white oak stake? I do not wish to be in this world anymore, at least not without Caroline. She is everything to me and without her I am nothing really."

"Klaus, listen to me. You are the original hybrid, you have an army of witches by your side. Can't you see if they could do something to reverse Elijah's compulsion? I mean come on, witches are meant to keep the balance. And somehow a life without Caroline for you isn't in the cards. So I do believe they would help you. Just don't threaten them okay? Or they may not ever help you."

"Okay Stefan. Whatever you say. I'll try."

"Okay, come on let's get you in the shower. I'll clean up this mess while you are in there."

I started to ball my eyes out then. "That is something Caroline would have said. She certainly did like to clean up after me with that whole incident with Silas."

Stefan took me into his arms and comforted me, while saying "Klaus look at me, you will get Caroline back. I will help you. Even if I have to die to help you get her back. It is a noble sacrifice I am willing to make for my best friend, even you. You deserve love even if you are the worst creature in the supernatural world. No one should be denied it okay? Not even you. Not even you."

Somehow I was comforted by his words because it immediately sparked some sense of life into me. I knew right then and there that Stefan and I would go to any lengths to get Caroline back. Even if it meant that we both had to die. Caroline was the one thing we shared, the one person who saw the good in everyone, the one person who was strong and brave enough to handle me, and those qualities are not easy to come by anymore. I WILL get Caroline Forbes back even if it is the last thing I ever do. As long as she is not in Elijah's grasps, I do not care what happens to me. I got up and raced to my bathroom. I took about a ten minute shower. I was racing because I had a couple witches to call. I was going to get my mate, my love, my best friend, my lover, my world, Caroline Forbes back. That was the one thing I was sure of. The only thing I could think of at that moment. The only thing that crossed my mind during that time period.

I the almighty original hybrid had fallen in love with a baby vampire and it felt very good. It was a feeling that I never wanted to lose. A feeling that would last all of eternity if I had it my way. Caroline is the light to my darkness. And I was DEFINITELY going to get her back. No matter what it took.

* * *

_**Author's note: **_

_**Hey guys thanks for reading this first chapter. There is going to be four parts. And I might just update it next week or monthly. To keep you guys hanging. But I don't know yet. Anyway, tell me what you guys think. I really want to know. Just PM me or leave a review. Or you guys can message me on my tumblr: klauscarolines. Anyways, bye guys. See you at the next update. Love you all. :D**_

_**Emily**_


End file.
